


Make up without a fight

by bdubs1102



Category: Lexark - Fandom, The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Clexa, F/F, My First Smut, One Shot, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdubs1102/pseuds/bdubs1102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa get into a stubborn battle of wills about whether or not Clarke will stay in Arkadia while Lexa takes a short trip. This is what happens after their argument. Lezbehonest- it's smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make up without a fight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic EVER and my first attempt at smut. Be gentle, please! I don't have a beta, so the mistakes are all mine.
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr: sapphicnerd1
> 
> **I revisited this fic to do some major editing after taking a class about narrative distance. You will find a lot less head-hopping now. It's completely from Lexa's perspective and hopefully, that helps it flow better.

"Will Clarke be joining you?" Chancellor Abby Griffin directed the question at Lexa as if Clarke was not present. 

"No," Lexa replied, her tone firm. "She will remain at camp while my guards and I travel to Ton DC to assess the severity of this new threat.” 

"Excuse me?” Disbelief colored Clarke’s fair blonde features. “Clarke can answer for herself and I am going with you." The withering glare Clarke flung towards her would intimidate most people into concession. She wasn’t most people. Instead, she threw back a threatening glare of her own.

Abby cleared her throat to regain the room’s attention and suggested maybe they reconvene this meeting in the morning. 

Clarke stormed out of the meeting hall without another word or so much as even a glance behind her. 

Lexa looked toward Abby who struggled to contain an amused grin at her daughter's antics. With a dip of her head, she excused herself. This was going to be a long night.

She doubled her normal stride, knowing Clarke would be long gone if she didn’t, but not willing to run after her. She found Clarke in front of her metal bedroom door, the innocent buttons on the control panel receiving her anger. Clarke’s shoulders were tense, muscles rippling beneath her thin grey tank top. 

She made sure to slip into the room behind Clarke while she could, recalling the last time she'd been locked out for hours in a similar situation. When the door closed behind them, she tried to speak but snapped her jaw shut as Clarke spun around and stepped close into her personal space, pinning her to the door, despite their height difference. 

She hated to admit it, but she loved how dominant Clarke became when she was angry. Years of training kept her face from reacting, even though her heart rate increased. She lifted one eyebrow. No one threated her and lived to tell about it. 

Clarke’s breath brushed her face as fiery blue eyes burned into her green. Once again, she opened her mouth to speak, but Clarke cut her off. 

"I do not appreciate being treated like a child incapable of making my own decisions. I am more than able to speak for myself," Clarke spat at her through clenched teeth, emphasizing her point with several sharp jabs to Lexa’s sternum, pushing her back against the door. "You are not in charge of my life and you cannot go around telling me what to do, Lexa."

At this, she smirked. "I am the Commander of the13 clans, Clarke. Including yours.” She paused to let that sink in. “I assure you that I can." 

Clarke released an angry growl from deep in her throat and tried to push away from her with both hands. Ah ah. Not so fast, beautiful.

When Clarke’s hands met her chest, Lexa grabbed both of her wrists and shifted their weight, reversing their positions so Clarke’s back hit the closed door with a thump. In the next moment, she pinned Clarke’s arms against the door above her head, holding them in place. 

Her smirk covered her waning patience with this argument. They'd had it more times than she cared to recall. She heard Clarke’s slight gasp of surprise at the new position and she watched Clarke’s pupils dilated inside wide blue eyes. Interesting.

“People have died for daring to raise their _voice_ to me, Clarke. Yet, you have the audacity to strike me.” She cocked her head. “Repeatedly.”

Clarke struggled for a moment to push away from her, but they both knew she would not win. Years of training had built her body into a rock-solid fortress. For the most part, she was immovable in a hold like this. 

Clarke rolled her eyes and stared hard at her, grinding her teeth in defiance. 

She waited.

"You didn't even ask me what I wanted to do," Clarke whispered at last, avoiding her gaze. 

She felt more than saw some of the fight leave Clarke and loosened her grip. She sensed that beneath the storming fury, Clarke’s feelings were hurt, so she opted for damage control rather than continuing their stubborn battle of wills. Waiting that out could take ages. 

"I didn’t have to," she replied. 

Clarke stiffened again, and she rushed to continue.

"I know you want to go with me” she responded in a resigned tone. “But, I need to be able to focus out there and I can't do that if I'm worried about where you are and if you're safe." 

She ducked to meet Clarke’s eyes which were trained on the floor. Clarke would no doubt argue that she could fend for herself. She needed a more convincing argument- quick.

"Please, baby?" she whispered. 

Clarke’s head jerked up.

She raised her eyebrows and let the sincerity show on her face. It was hard to not hide behind her typical Commander persona, but she needed Clarke to see how much she cared.

"Say it again?" Clarke’s eyes started misting.

Uhhh.

"Please?" she asked, a little perplexed. She wasn’t a complete barbarian. She’d said please before. Why was this different?

Clarke didn't answer, just shook her head a bit. Not please. Then, what…? Oh.

"Baby?" she ventured. 

Clarke's face lit up with a watery smile. She surged forward and captured Lexa's lips with her own in a sweet kiss full of emotion. Oooh. Guess that was the magic word. 

She returned the kiss with equal adoration getting so lost in the moment that she forgot they were supposed to be arguing.

It didn’t take long for her to realize they were still pressed against the door with Clarke's hands pinned above her head. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss adding fuel to the simmering fire between them.

She nipped at Clarke's bottom lip as she shifted both the blonde's wrists to grip them in just one of her strong hands. She brought the other hand down to thread long fingers into the hair at the back of Clarke's neck. With a tug, she pulled Clarke’s head forward and pushed her tongue past warm lips.

Clarke hummed and opened her mouth to meet her tongue with equal fervor. 

She felt heat pool in her belly as she pulled Clarke closer with one hand and pushed against her with the other. No matter how many times they’d done this, it never failed to make her body burn with desire.

She slid a muscular thigh between Clarke's legs and pressed it _up_. 

Clarke moaned, then whimpered at the loss of contact when she pulled the thigh away.

She pressed into Clarke’s center again and was rewarded with a swift intake of breath. She released Clarke's hands which found their way to her hips and tugged hard. 

Clarke pressed down on her leg searching for more friction.

She pushed into the door behind Clarke's shoulder with her free hand, trying to balance both of them as they ground against one another, their speed increasing with every swipe of tongues and panting breaths.

They parted for air and she took the opportunity to trail hot, wet kisses along Clarke’s jaw. She formed a path from Clarke’s ear, down her neck and over her collarbone murmuring indecipherable phrases with words like “beautiful”, “sexy”, and “want you”. She didn’t care that her words weren’t making complete sentences. Clarke consumed her attention. She just wasn’t capable of being coherent in that moment.

Though there was not a hairs’ breadth between their bodies, Clarke's fingers dug into her back attempting to pull them closer still. 

She smiled into Clarke’s sternum. Then, she reached down to grip the backs of Clarke's thighs and lifted her off the floor, wrapping Clarke’s legs around her own waist.

Clarke’s eyes rolled back in her head as she bit down hard on her own bottom lip. 

She kissed her way up Clarke’s neck again and claimed that bottom lip for herself. She stared into Clarke’s eyes as she bit down. Gods, the things she wanted to do to this woman.

Clarke's hands cupped both of her cheeks as she kissed her hard in response, their tongues competing for dominance.

They stayed there exploring each other's mouths until her muscles began to quiver and she thought she might explode with want. 

She shifted her weight again to turn them both around and moved toward the bed. The way Clarke squeezed the legs wrapped around her waist did things to her, and she almost stumbled. She deposited them both onto the bed against the opposite wall from the door. 

She lifted herself up, resting her upper body's weight on her arms to search Clarke's eyes for the permission she knew she would find there. A slight nod was all it took for her to unbuckle and remove Clarke's pants in one swift motion, taking the underwear, socks, and shoes off with them. 

Clarke chuckled. Must have been amused by her rush to get Clarke naked, but who could blame her? 

She moved back to straddle Clarke’s waist and reached up to untie the knot holding her halter-style shirt in place at the base of her neck. 

Clarke helped pull the material up and over her head before attaching warm lips to her pulse point. 

When Clarke bit down on the spot, she groaned, losing track of her mission to remove the rest of their clothes. 

Clarke stroked her tongue over the area to soothe the skin there.

She loved how Clarke knew what she needed- a perfect blend of hard and soft that no one else had ever mastered. Hard to conquer the demons inside and dominate her into submission she’d never allow outside of the bedroom. Soft to remind her she wasn’t a plaything and that Clarke cared about more than her body. 

Clarke’s pupils dilated to the point that they were almost eclipsing her beautiful cerulean irises. That was the only warning she received before Clarke flipped their positions and straddled her hips. 

She sat up and tried to kiss Clarke’s exposed skin but met firm hands that pushed her to lie back down. 

Clarke raised her eyebrows like she was challenging her to disobey. Tempting… but she wanted to see where this led.

Clarke discarded her own tank top and bra. Then, she removed the last remaining clothing between them- Lexa's pants and underwear- before she reclaimed her position on top.

She could unseat her if she wanted to, but she let Clarke enjoy the temporary feeling of being in control.

Clarke watched her face as she began to rock her hips, hypnotizing with intense eye contact and gentle movements. The wet heat of Clarke’s center rubbed against her pelvis and created glorious friction. 

Her hands gripped at Clarke’s legs. She wanted to touch every inch of exposed skin, taste it, spend hours mapping out every curve. With Clarke, she was more than the Commander. She was her equal, her lover, her best friend. Her body was full of hunger and want, but her heart swelled with love for the beautiful Sky Princess that made her feel so much.

Clarke tilted her head, searching her face while she continued to rock her hips. 

She lifted her hips to meet every thrust Clarke made, enjoyed the press of her pelvis against the blonde's hot center. The slow pace was excruciating. She needed more contact. Now.

Clarke smiled as she used her strong core to pull herself into a sitting position. 

She took one of Clarke's nipples into her mouth while rolling the other between her thumb and fingers causing it to harden under her touch. 

Clarke threw her head back and groaned in pleasure. Her hips rocked faster, each thrust a little harder than the last.

She felt nails scrape across her shoulder blades and knew she would be proud tomorrow to find angry red marks left behind on her skin. She flipped Clarke onto her back once again, crawled on top of her and captured her lips in a searing kiss. At last, she allowed her hands to roam as they pleased. They palmed, pressed and squeezed all over Clarke's body which brought out delicious moans and groans along the way. Every nerve in her body stood at attention and begged for more with each noise Clarke released.

Her lips burned a fiery trail of warm kisses down Clarke's sternum and past her navel. She wasted no time settling herself between Clarke's legs and allowed her mouth to explore the exquisite heat she found there. Within seconds, she could feel Clarke start to respond, which encouraged her further. 

Clarke’s hips bucked into her face, caught up in the sensations.

She continued her tongue's gentle attack on Clarke's bundle of nerves, while she slipped two fingers into her center.

Clarke sucked in a breath with a loud hiss. The first thrust was always the best.

She pulled her fingers back out and inserted them again using deep slow motions while her tongue danced around Clarke’s folds.

“Add another one,” Clarke choked out around gasping breaths. 

As you wish, Princess. 

She added another finger and found a steady rhythm as her tongue glided through Clarke's wetness. 

The tell-tale quiver of muscled walls clenching around her fingers told her Clarke was close to the edge. 

Clarke’s hands tugged at her hair in an almost painful grip and her hips bucked of their own accord. Almost there now.

She hummed in appreciation when she heard Clarke’s erratic breathing quicken and Clarke crashed over the edge with a loud moan. 

She pulled her tongue away but allowed her fingers to continue their slow pump in and out as Clarke's inner walls pulsed and shuddered. 

Clarke’s breathing evened out and she removed her hand with a sigh. She always hated the feeling of loss she experienced when she disconnected from Clarke’s most intimate place.

She kissed her way back up the wonderful body beneath her, starting with thighs, up ribs, to Clarke’s throat and her bruised lips that met hers with a lazy, satiated smile. 

She laid her head on Clarke's chest feeling quite satisfied and settled into the comfortable embrace while they both caught their breath. 

Neither spoke for a while, content to bask in the afterglow. 

Clarke's fingers trailed through her long brown locks and had almost lulled her into a peaceful sleep.

"Lexa?" she heard Clarke whisper above her. 

"Hmmm?"

"Who taught you to call me 'baby'?"

"Heard Lincoln and Octavia being gross," she mumbled. "Figured it out to be a term of endearment.” She opened one eye to peek at Clarke. “Is that… do you like it?”

Clarke hummed and nodded in confirmation. 

"Lexa?" she whispered again.

She sighed. Guess sleep wasn’t happening, yet. She smiled as she teased, "Yes, baby?"

"This still doesn't mean I'm staying here while you go to Ton DC."

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Brad Paisley and Demi Lovato song "Without a Fight" about makeup sex. It was stuck in my head while I was writing. 
> 
> I'm very new to writing, but love to read. 
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr: intosapphicfiction or Twitter @BAugustineBooks


End file.
